


Always and Always

by michele_novoa731



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michele_novoa731/pseuds/michele_novoa731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I first heard of him, I got shivers down my spine. Now, I shiver from his touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "It's not what you look at that matters, it's what you see."
> 
> -Henry David Thoreau

"Ezra Lynette Potter I was named." I chanted into the darkness as if my life depended on it, sweating cold sweat... my dreams visited me exceptionally harsh this particular night. They have haunted me since I can remember only more vivid at times. More times than what I would want, I found myself collapsed in an alleyway on the nights I sleepwalk.

They always leave me feeling a strange foreboding, as if I weren't the person I am. My aunt immediately dismissed my concerns like she always did.

"Freak" she would mutter as she turned away.

Right now I awoke from one of those dreams to see a large spider looking right at me. I don't mind them much, I am accustomed to them since there are many in the storage house I live in.

Nevertheless I never became fond of them since the mere thought of something staring at me without my knowledge gave me chills.

My aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon Durlsey put me there when I started walking. My parents died in a car crash according to Petunia and I never knew them.

They make my brother and I do many chores around the house and call us freaks because of bizarre occurrences that Harry and I have done.

One time a teacher was being very unfair and the next moment her hair had turned a horrendous shade of pink and yellow and another time a car almost ran over me but I found myself transported out of its reach without moving a muscle.

The worst time was the man I had murdered in self defense, for he was trying to rape me. What alarmed me the most was my lack of remorse. I put it off as shock but 7 months of shock was a bit extensive. Not that he had been deserving of life considering the gruesome things he had planned for me and countless others. Nobody knew of it though, not even my brother.

I used to voice my thoughts on how I thought magic was real but the Dursleys and their son Dudley always jeered at me and said magic didn't exist.

I considered myself to have a rebellious spirit so I continued to attempt at "magic" without their knowledge, knowing that one day I would prove them all wrong.

My brother and I are twins, we might be similar in physical appearance with only eye and hair color being marginally different but that's as far as the similarities got.

Our personality was so different that it was laughable. I might have wanted to fit in and be like Harry before even if he was a misfit himself but I stopped thinking like that.

These close-minded people of the world were pathetic, they only cared for their own hides and attacked the different. If I would be fought with fire, I would respond with my own, and more powerful.

I felt like sneering at myself whenever I felt a rush of fondness for my brother, I never let any people in, adults didn't care and other kids were only snobby and wanted to show off. I had been through a lot with him and it majorly scared me to think someone could exploit my weakness through him but I would be damned if I let anything happen to us.

OoOoooOoooOoooOoo

"Harry pass me those cookies!" I hissed, since it was Dudley's birthday everything would be in a disarray in the kitchen, therefore stealing food would be easier.

I thought it was horrid that I had to steal food so that I wouldn't go through hunger pangs, I always saw mothers buying their children a good quantity of food but in this household the food went to three of its occupants and it wasn't Harry and I.

"Comb your hair!" Vernon suddenly barked at Harry, having entered the kitchen.

I couldn't hold in my snigger, maybe my humor was twisted but I thought it was funny, my uncle always seemed to say that as if he were a machine. I had the same texture as Harry's hair except since mine was long so it made it look acceptable.

"What did you say?" he growled at me suddenly very close, it was not a pretty sight, I could see his triple chin move with every word and his oversized face.

"Nothing sir, I burned my hand on the stove cooking your meal but that was all- sir." knowing that if I somehow added I got myself injured, it would make them satisfied, while putting my best innocent face.

Half yelling, "Well then get on with it, you stupid girl." he finally waddled away.

"Close one, except you were taking the bacon out and not cooking." whispered Harry

"Whatever, it's not like he would ever notice anything."

After we finished preparing the Dursley's meal, we finally got to sit at the table and eat the scraps we were allowed.

Trying to not show my sleep deprived face knowing that Petunia would take that as an accomplishment since she seemed to try her hardest to give us nightmares with the kind of voice she woke us up, I started eating my food fast knowing that Dudley was about to throw a tantrum.

"Thirty-six." he said, looking up at his precious mommy and daddy. "That's two less than last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."

Aunt Marge was a foul bitch, her stupid dog grew a grudge when I had tried to strangle it, in my defense that dog had tried to bite me but apparently that counted for nothing.

"All right, thirty-seven then." said Dudley, his fat face reddening just like his father's did when angry. Or when they didn't understand something, which was often.

Petunia, obviously saw him going into a fit because she quickly interjected, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that popkin? Is that alright?"

Dudley seemed to think, he was trying to do math but then again he would never even know what two plus two was. "So I'll have thirty... thirty..."

"Thirty-nine, sweetums." said Petunia.

"Oh... all right then." responded Dudley.

Sometimes I wonder.

Suddenly the conversation turned towards us, apparently no one was available to take us in while the Dursley's brought Dudley and his friend to the zoo.

"You could just leave us here." put in Harry, clearly hopefully.

I had zoned out so I had no idea where the conversation had turned, I did hope they would leave us home alone so I could hack Vernon's porn account which he had zero knowledge of that I knew.

Remembering that day made me shudder in disgust, I had been sneaking around the pantry, looking for food when I heard grunting coming from the living room. Curious I had stumbled across my uncle watching a horrid video of people doing things, while he stroked himself.

Luckily he had been to engrossed in the curvy form of the woman that he hadn't heard my noise of disgust. It seemed since that day, that he started seeing that every night since she could dimly remember hearing him groan as I crept along the shadows in my sleep induced walks.

Since then however, the malicious desire to either expose that to Petunia since she was oblivious and would be horrified or cancel his account had burned in my mind. It would be a small payback of what he had done to them throughout 10 years.

Alas, it seemed that it would not be happening today as they begrudgingly admitted defeat and said they could come.

"I... don't ... want... them...t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled in between fake sobs.

Well someone certainty wasn't taking it well.

Bawling his eyes out to his parents always did the trick however his friend arrived at that moment so he couldn't continue.

I sent him a nasty grin of my own as a reply to the one he had given us earlier.

As Dudley and his friend Piers got loaded in the car, Vernon got upon our face for the second time today and gave us and oh so scary warning about locking is up until Christmas if we did something "funny."

I suppose he did mean it, I had been shut in for three weeks, with Harry providing me with the meager food and water, he could find. It did keep me alive but the thought that the Dursley's hadn't checked to see if I was alive was not comforting considering three weeks like that could have killed me.

He gave a critical eye to my forehead, checking to see it my lightning bolt scar was covered up with the only thing they had given me: a one dollar concealer to hide the scar I have had since forever. They thought it was "freaky" and no one could have that.

Apparently I had gotten it the day my parents died in the so called car crash but unless some psychopath had gotten to the wreck before the police and liked carving symbols in the flesh of baby girls than I have no idea as to how I had gotten it.

A green flash did replay in my head but for that I was completely at loss as to what kind of car accident involved that.

OoOoooOoooOoooOoo

Arriving at the zoo was chaos with all the ruckus Dudley and Piers were doing. After entering Harry and I separated from them in case they decided to play "Harry plus Ezrie Hunting" which involved chasing and beating us up if caught. I felt a pang of pity for Dudley's future wife.

Unfortunately Dudley decided to head over to the reptile house were we where going with his company, so we were stuck with them for more time.

After rudely awaking a snake from its slumber they left.

The snake was staring intently at me when I walked in front of it. For some reason I wanted speak to him so I did.

"Hello handsome, where do you come from?"

I noticed Harry peering at me curiously but paid him no mind.

The snake seemed to like that though so he pointed his tail to a sign next to the glass:

Male, Boa Constrictor, Brazil

"I want to visit someday. Was it nice there?" I murmured.

He jabbed his tail again and I saw that he had been zoo bred according to another sign.

"Well I hope that one day you will be able to go, I imagine it must be-"

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" screeched Piers.

Dudley and him ran or more like hobbled in Dudley's case and pressed their faces against the glass.

The poor snake hissed at them when he saw the shove that had sent Harry and Ezra stumbling to the ground.

Feeling a sense of viciousness I wondered what would happen if Dudders ended up in- oh dear.

A good piece of large and thick glass had literally vanished. If that wasn't magic then I don't know what is.

Startled Dudley and Piers fell forward into the murky waters where a rapidly ascending snake had slept.

The boa constrictor winked at me as I whispered "Good luck, handsome."

Snickering I sat up as I noticed the glass had appeared just at the right moment when Vernon arrived to get his son out, it hit him in the face with a loud smack.

In between the riot I noticed Harry staring at me in a strange way, "What's the matter?" I questioned.

"You are aware that you were hissing the entire time, you technically just spoke snake language or something."

"No... I was speaking English" I trailed off uncertainty as he gave me a look that clearly said that no I was indeed having a conversation with a snake which should be impossible.

Splendid another odd ability.

OoOoooOoooOoooOoo

We both got thrown in our makeshift cells, Harry in the cupboard, me in the storage room with Dudley's old bicycles and whatnot.

No matter how much I protested that Harry didn't have to do with it, Vernon's unrelenting grip on our arms shut me up.

I miserably looked around the darkness, I liked the darkness, it made me feel comfortable and safe. However when I was locked in and I didn't have Harry's comfort with me nor did he have mine it made me feel horrid.

Not to mention having time to think made me remember more of the night my parents died, the memories that didn't match up with a car accident, it made me doubt the truth and doubting myself was something I couldn't stand.

I remember hearing high cold laughter and while that could have been anything I somehow know it pertains to the night of my parents death.

Not to mention the more I became enveloped in my thoughts the more vivid the dreams would come when I fell asleep.

It wasn't fair, 10 horrid years I had been living here with Harry and life was horrid. I didn't know any other style of living but I could tell there were better ways, nevertheless as I saw children out with their parents.

Outside we got shunned by the Dursley's as they tried to act as if they didn't know us in the rare times they brought us out.

A few instances they were forced to notice us at least when random people came up to us.

I remembered it vividly the first time was when I had forgotten to cover my scar and Aunt Petunia hadn't noticed either. A stout man came up to me and kissed my hand that day.

The next time, I wore my concealer but wiped it off when we got to the bookstore just to see when an old couple came up to Harry and I and bowed. That's when I knew that my scar had to do with something.

It had happened more times but every time these people seemed to harbor great respect for us even if we didn't know what it was for.

The Dursley's were the opposite, no matter how good I did in school, they had even offered to skip me a grade level or Harry which was so good in running in his P. E class, we would never amount to anything.

"But then again life isn't fair" a voice whispered in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We cannot choose our external circumstances, but we can always choose how we respond to them."
> 
> -Epictetus

Summer holidays had started by the time we were allowed out of the cupboard and storage room.

Dudley had his whole gang in tow therefore we stayed clear of their path after a relieved reunion between Harry and I.

It didn't make sense how Dudley had even gotten to be the leader of said "gang." He was the most stupid of the bunch and it seemed the more stupid and grades you fail the higher ranking you got. It was only fear of getting beaten up that people didn't mess with them at school.

Sitting at the kitchen, mail coming through was heard.

"Get the mail, Dudley." grunted Uncle Vernon from behind his paper, hearing said grunt made me remember of those other "grunts" he had given while watching his computer screen for a different reason.

"Make Harry get it."

"Get the mail Harry."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Hit him with your Smelting stick Dudley"

Smelting was the name of the private school Dudley would go to, they gave them sticks to carry around for some reason, it had been vomit inducing to watch Petunia croon over him while taking pictures earlier this day, Harry and Ezra would be going to some public school that seemed to have hygiene problems.

With Vernon's grunt still in mind, Ezra got up to get the mail before Harry, she did not want to be in her Uncle's presence while remembering his nightly activities.

Seeing the mail on the doormat was something common, however two letters for Harry and Ezra had never happened.

Their they lay innocently, as if the one for her was begging to be opened.

Picking it up she felt how thick and heavy the envelope actually was, made of yellowish parchment and on it, my address address was written with emerald ink:

Ms. E. Potter  
The Storage Room in the patio  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey

Turning it over I saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. Hurriedly I opened it before Vernon could notice the prolonged time it was taking me to get the mail. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Ms. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed-

"Hurry up, girl!" bellowed Vernon.

Hissing in annoyance, I tucked the letter in between my shirt hoping that it wasn't noticeable and walked in.

I passed the mail towards him but discreetly gave Harry his own and made a shushing gesture.

The last thing we needed was attention because Harry had made some loud exclaim of surprise.

I wish I could have hidden it like the other letter put the envelope was too thick so it would definitely be noticeable.

Unfortunately attention was what we got.

"Ezra gave a letter to Harry dad!" exclaimed Dudley drawing two pairs of eyes towards us.

Times like these was when I wished Dudley would go to hell and back to back again and stay there.

Vernon snatched the letter away from Harry ignoring his exclaim of "That's mine!" Sneering he opened it and the only expression on his face, rapidly changing colors was horror.

"P- P- Petunia!" he gasped.

Dudley attempted to grab the letter but he had already given it to Petunia.

The same horror reflected on her face.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!"

Honestly these two were made for each other, they probably met in drama class.

"I want to read the letter." Dudley proclaimed loudly.

"I want to read it," said Harry clearly furious "as it's mine"

"Get out, all three of you." croaked Vernon

I compliantly started walking away, cheering internally for I had my own letter and judging by the similarities, it would probably be the same as Harry's.

I paused as I noticed neither of my companions had moved.

"I WANT MY LETTER!" shouted Harry

"Let me see it." whined Dudley

"OUT" roared Vernon and took them by the scruffs of their necks and flung them into the hall.

Ezra seeing that they would shut the door was horrified when Petunia said "Vernon let the girl in here." she clearly suspected that Ezra had gotten her own.

Suddenly the weight of the letter seemed to double and the stiffness I carried myself with so that the envelope wouldn't poke out through her shirt seemed like a clear sign of my guilt.

Vernon dragged me to Petunia none too gently and I was aware of the noise the boys made as they fought for a good spot to listen at the door.

"Did. You. Get. A. Letter?" Petunaia half gasped, furiously emphasizing each word.

"No" I replied simply. I was a practiced liar, I lied to my relatives faces on a daily basis. Except it was one thing to lie about digested food than something I literally had on me.

"Do not lie to me!" She screamed, shaking me by the shoulders as if it would make me pour out all my secrets "I know you got one too, WHERE IS IT?"

At that moment the letter fell out of my shirt, no longer hidden. I silently cursed at Petunia for having shaken me.

Vernon wasted no time as he grabbed the letter and smacked me across the face.

No. One. Ever. Laid. A. Hand. On. Me.

I gave a scream of rage as I threw myself at him, punching him in the face while taking a grab and the letters. I was assisted by "magic" or an ethereal force because I would never have the force to actually break his nose with a nauseating crack.

He tackled me to the ground as I ran with the letters, if I couldn't have them then he wouldn't either.

Between our mad grab for the letters, It would be a wonder if you couldn't hear Petunia's scream across the entire neighborhood. But even with all the noise, the rip, as the letters were torn apart by us pulling at both sides was heard.

He moved quickly as he hauled me up and sat me in a chair. It looked as if he were to have a stroke and his bloody nose didn't help. I would gladly welcome his death anyway.

"How much did you read?" he growled in my face, smelling strongly of the pastries he had been eating.

"I didn't read anything" I gasped back, my chest hurting were he had landed above me.

Thankfully the letters had been torn so they wouldn't have evidence of my open envelope. On the other hand I would not know what it said.

Grabbing me again he half dragged me across the house as he threw me in the storage room.

I caught Harry's eye as I went by and tired to give him a reassuring look despite my reddening cheek.

No more than thirty minutes had passed when Petunia informed me in a clipped voice, I would be moved to Dudley's old room to live with Harry who had just moved there from his cupboard.

It was an idiotic move considering that I had just hit Vernon and I would tell Harry all I had read. They probably did it to overhear me confess in a loud voice as if I were stupid like their own son but a bigger reason was probably because the people sending the letters knew where we slept.

They didn't want to be found guilty of child neglect after all.

Harry was sitting on a makeshift bed he had made on the floor out of blankets since there was only one bed.

"Harry you didn't have to do that, you can take the bed." I tried to reason with him.

"No, no, and no, I will take the floor."

Knowing how stubborn he was, I came up with a compromise.

"Fine we'll alternate, you get the floor today but the bed tomorrow."

Defeated by reason, he forced out a yes.

Vernon came up with his tool box, grinning madly as he started installing bolts and locks on the door.

I knew they would be nothing for me, as I always went out while sleepwalking despite the locks on the storage room. I somehow unlocked the without effort even while asleep.

"Don't be alarmed when I sleepwalk or start dreaming Harry." I warned him.

"Okay, but what did your letter say? I know you must have read something."

Deciding now must be a good time to tell him since the Dursley's wouldn't hear over the sounds of a hammer I told him.

"But for all we know it could be a prank, I know we have special abilities but we don't know if it's actually magic."

"Except their reactions don't fit Ezra, clearly it was more than a prank for them to show so much emotion."

"Well yes but-" he cut me off.

"It is obvious since Uncle Vernon has never hit you like this before."

I growled at the memory, the tender left side of my face now black with a blue hue.

"Yes, only I ripped the letters during the fight, now we will never know how the ended."

OoOoooOoooOoooOoo

Many more letters came, through every possible way, Vernon shut the mail slot and Dudley whined about his old bedroom.

On Saturday, while Vernon gave his happy "no mail today speech" a letter caught him on the head as it came whizzing out of the chimney.

Hordes of them came pelting out, sixty or eighty, half addressed to me and half for Harry. Ezra simply picked the first one that landed on the floor while Harry tried to catch one. Just as I was about to open a letter Vernon gruffly yanked me up and through me in the hall.

"That does it" rumbled my Uncle while pulling out tufts of his mustache, "I want you all back here I give minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes, no argument."

No one said anything, it was deplorable how Petunia didn't put something in of her own, actually during all of my life I have never heard her talk back to him. She was a perfect submissive housewife. Pathetic, I thought, I will never be like that.

Ezra had to half sit in her brothers lap since Dudley took up seat and a half in the backseat of the car.

They drove and drove until they arrived at a hotel. As they got ready to sleep I worked myself up into a panic attack, I dreaded sleeping because I knew I would dream and sleepwalk and that wouldn't bode well with the Dursley's.

I didn't want them to see me in a moment of weakness.

A knock came at the door and a young lady held two letters, each for Harry and Ezra.

"Excuse me, but is there a Mr. H. Potter and Ms. E. Potter here? I have about a hundred of these up front."

Harry made a mad dash for them but Vernon pushed him out of the way. I tried to ignore the pang of anger towards the man.

"Yes I will take them." he replied.

The lady stared.

The only good thing was that he immediately decided they would leave and I was good at controlling when not to sleep especially in a car, so it meant I could stall the upcoming disaster of sleepwalking in front of my relatives until we came to a stop at a hotel.

But Vernon had other plans. He decided they would sleep in the car at an old looking parking lot in front of a small town shopping center.

Harry's horrified look reflected my own.

Vernon left the car and went into one of the shops.

I was lethargic half of the time since sleepwalking made me feel as if I hadn't gotten any rest, therefore I was tired and sleepy which was not a good combination for staying awake the whole night. This was problematic indeed.

Sleepwalking out of the car. Not good.

Abruptly Vernon came back with a long rectangular package and crammed it in the car. The alarming part however was his cheerful attitude.

"Found the perfect place for tonight, no measly letters will get in there." at this he pointed at a wretched looking shack sitting on top of a rock out in the sea.

"I will die tonight" was a frantic chant in my mind. All of my senses screamed not to go there. Nothing would block my way from sleepwalking my way into the deep ocean where I would drown. No railing, no police, nothing.

"This young gentleman has allowed me to borrow his boat." he finished happily. Of course he would only be polite when it was beneficial towards him. I looked at a youthful man with suntanned features and wondered if his boat would hold up to the combined weight of Dudley and Vernon.

Climbing up the rock while getting a face full of salt water sprayed at us all ended up being the most difficult part of our trek, we arrived at a wooden door that looked as if a three year old could knock down.

"No stupid letters in here." Vernon was whispering as if possessed. Petunia laid some blankets on the couch for Dudley, made the bed for Vernon and her, while Harry and Ezra got the thinnest blanket on the questionable looking floor.

"Harry, I'm too young to die, if I sleepwalk I could find myself falling off- oh Harry what will I do, I can't hold back sleep, oh gosh." was my desperate whisper to Harry in the darkness.

"I noticed that also, but maybe you do have self preservation subconsciously, after all you have never been hit by a car when you walk around the neighborhood." This calmed me down a bit but not much.

"Happy Birthday" he said out of the blue.

"What?" I questioned, dumbfounded.

"You completely forgot our birthdays didn't you. Ezra think, today is July 30, in 4 minutes we will be eleven." he responded dryly.

Well he did have a point there, except I had lost all track of time and birthday's with everything going on. Not to mention it wasn't as if we had ever gotten any type of present or celebration.

"Thank you for being my brother Harry."

"I could never have asked for a better sister than you Ezra." he softly breathed out.

I wasn't comfortable with these situations, opening up and giving emotional statements never came easily to me but this was Harry, and if someone would hear anything like that, come from me it would be him.

"Did you just hear that?" I asked sharply, the moment gone.

"Yes" he said, sitting up.

It was as if something was out there, if judging by the noises. I caught a glimpse a Dudley's watch on his fat wrist. One second until we turn eleven.

A large BOOM was heard as someone knocked on the door. "Or definitely a something" a little voice in her head decided to speak up "Oh shut up" I thought back, wondering if I had finally lost it.

A second, more powerful BOOM resonated throughout the shack, making the door tremble under its force.

I quickly dragged Harry to a dark corner in the room, in case whatever was out there knocked the door down and attacked.

"No Ezra let me go I want to-"

"Shut up" I replied through gritted teeth, knocking his hand away.

"I don't care how brave you might be, we will not be in the path of whatever is out there"

By now Dudley had awoken and Vernon came skidding to a stop next to his son carrying a rifle with his wife in tow behind him.

Well mystery solved as to what was in that package then.

"Who's there?" he shouted "I warn you - I'm armed!"

The next second, the door collapsed under a third hit with a deafening crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We forget: In life, it doesn't matter what happens to you or where you came from. It matters what you do with what happens and what you've been given."
> 
> -Ryan Holiday

Being scared is a foreign emotion to me, and it still was, when I was cornered, I lashed out, therefore I stayed hidden in the shadows, ready to attack. 

An enormous man was standing in the doorway. His face was obscured by hair to rival a lion's and a wild tangled beard as if he came out of the wild himself. You could still see his eyes though, dark as onyx under all his hair. 

I was crouched in the kitchen, peering through the side while holding Harry from making an appearance. I held a butcher knife I had found in the abandoned kitchen in a steady grip, ready for use if the case came. 

I had already killed a man, this would be no different if not worse if he threatened both myself and my brother. 

"Where's Ezuh and Harry" he grunted after having walked in and casually sat himself on the couch. I cringed at the horrid pronunciation when he said my name. He was looking for us, all the more reason to stay hidden. However my brother had other plans. 

Too rapid for me to catch, Harry was out of my grasp and into the open. 

"Get back here!" I hissed quietly, but the giant had already spotted him. 

"Ah here's Harry" I couldn't see Harry's expression but he didn't respond. 

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," I had OCD over grammar, hence this stranger made me want to rip my hair out. 

"Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes, now were would Ezuh be? Is she hidin-"

Walking out in the open, I revealed myself. "No sir, I am right here, if I may be so bold to ask, who would you be?" I always had a way with words and I would not go mouthing of to some giant when he clearly had the superior hand even if I did have a knife tucked in my sweater sleeve. 

He chuckled "True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid."

"Ah Ezuh, ye look mighty like yer mum with her eyes an all" he intoned, at this he pulled out an abused box and seemed torn as to who to give it to. 

Eventually I suspiciously grabbed it, inside was a chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Ezra and Harry written messily on it. 

This was their first birthday gift. 

"But who are you?" Harry finally asked, breaking the silence. 

"Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts I am" I gave a jolt at that but kept my face neutral. 

"I demand that you leave at once, sir!" rasped Vernon while pointing the rifle at him. "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said Hagrid, while jerking the gun out of Vernon's hands, folded it into itself as it were clay and threw it in a corner of the room. 

He brought out all sorts of things and lit a fire with his pink umbrella that he carried at his side. 

I twitched at that, fire had literally spewed out of a bloody umbrella and made a cozy fire in which he fried sausages he had pulled out of his pocket. 

Silence reigned until he passed 6 sausages towards Harry and Ezra, he immediately wolfed them down but Ezra, still suspicious didn't make a move to touch them. 

It had taken all of my self control to not rip them out of Harry's grasp, showing direct suspicion would only alert the enemy. 

The knife's comforting weight reminded me if Harry showed any poison symptoms at all, that giant would find himself at the end of it. 

"I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are." inquired Harry

"Call me Hagrid," he said "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I work at Hogwarts - yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

Before Harry could screw us up, I interjected, "No we don't know about Hogwarts, care to explain?"

Hagrid looked shocked. 

"Sorry." Harry quickly muttered. 

"Sorry?" barked Hagrid "It's them who should be sorry! But Ezuh yeh opened yer letter- I never thought yeh wouldn't know abou' Hogwarts for Merlins sake! Did yeh ever wonder where yer parents learned it all?" 

"What are you talking about, sir?" and "All what?" was heard as Ezra and Harry asked a question at the same time. 

I could see Hagrid was going into rage, I have lived with the Dursley's for so long I could spot one from miles away, so I backed away, not wanting to get the burnt of it. 

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. 

"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursley's, that these children know nothin' - about ANYTHING?" 

Ezra had an inkling of suspicion that he was not referring reading and math. 

"That we know nothing about what?" I berated myself for losing a bit of the cool facade but immediately brought it back up. 

He still heard my snappy tone and answered. 

"About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world."

"Excuse me?" I trailed of as I saw his wild face. 

"DURSLEY!" he bellowed. Vernon had a constipated expression on his now pale face. 

"But yeh must know about yer mum and dad," he said "I mean they're famous. You two are famous, especially you Ezra." He broke off as he caught sight of my forehead. 

"Where is your scar Ezuh?" he rumbled.

Alarmed at his knowledge about a scar, I rubbed away at the concealer, exposing my lightning bolt scar to him, he seemed to grow very serious when he didn't see it so I decided not to retaliate. 

"How do you know about it and what is its significance- sir?" I added in afterthought. 

"All in good time, first you need to know about what you are, what your parents were."

Vernon chose that moment to speak up. 

"Stop" he commanded "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell them anything!" 

"You never told them? Never told them what was in the letter Dumbledore left for them? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from them all these years?"

"Kept what from us?" It was a very twin moment as I said exactly what Harry was saying. 

"STOP I FORBID YOU" roared Vernon. Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror. 

"Ah go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry, Ezuh- yer wizards."

Muteness took its throne. 

I knew that I was something different, special, after all what kind of normal kid does the things I do but I did not trust this man, nor anyone for a fact. Harry was my own flesh and blood, that was my only exception. 

"Prove it."

My command hung in the air, broken only by Harry's exclaim of "We're what?"

My eyes must have flickered towards Dudley because Hagrid gave me a slow smile. I understood then. He might not prove it now, but he would before the night ended. 

"I reckon it's about time yeh read yer letters" pulling out two twin letters he handed them to each of us. 

I greedily opened mine and continued to read where I had left off. 

-enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress 

"I know at least you Ezuh, started reading it, but did not finish."

"How?"

"Magic." was his unhelpful reply.

I wanted to know what kind magic but decided not to push it. 

Petunia seemed smug that she had finally known the full truth about my letter. I responded with a smirk of my own. 

Hagrid took out a piece of paper and wrote something out of it, claiming that Harry's question of what an owl was, reminded him of this. 

I incredulously stared as he brought out a live owl out of his pocket and gave the note to it. 

"They will not go." articulated Vernon. 

"I'd like to see a great muggle like you stop them." Hagrid retorted. 

"A what?" I inquired. 

"A muggle, it's what non magic folk are called, like them Dursley's."

The word "muggle" sounded ridiculous but it somehow fitted the Dursley's. I won't say I disliked muggles, it wasn't in my place to judge an entire species. Besides there must be decent some decent muggle and a horrid wizard. It was the person I would judge, not the species, I decided firmly. 

"We swore when we took them in we would put an end to that- to that freakishness!" cried Vernon. 

"You knew?" spluttered Harry. "You knew we're- we're wizards?"

"Knew!" Petunia shrieked suddenly "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my drafted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter..." 

Her voice faded away as I stopped paying attention. It appeared that indeed, it was because of my scar that I was recognized by those admiring people, we had met wizards without our knowledge. 

It was obvious that Harry and Ezra's mother had gotten a Hogwarts acceptance letter and her sister hadn't. Now she ranted about it. Was she jealous? 

It would explain why Petunia seemed to harbor a greater dislike towards me than Harry, how could she not, if I was the reminder in flesh of her sisters superiority. 

The unanswered question was how had their parents died? And how did she get her scar?

As if fate decided to indulge me, I heard Petunia mention my mothers death. 

"-and then, if you please, she got herself blown up and we landed with you two!" 

Paying no mind to what she was saying I quietly said "Blown up, you said they had died in a car crash."

"CAR CRASH" Hagrid bellowed, jumping up so angrily the Dursley's nearly stumbled over each other to cower back. 

But I heard no more over the roar in my ears. 

Had they gotten murdered? But by whom?

"But why? What happened?" asked Harry clearly noticing that something did not fit. 

"I don't know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh- but someone's gotta - yall can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'." he paused as if contemplating them. 

"I don't know all of it, mind you since its a great myst'ry but parts of it..."

"It begins, I suppose with - with a person called - but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows-"

"Who?"

"Well- I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."

"Why not?" 

"Ezuh, Harry yeh have to understan', people are still scared. See there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was..." 

A name. Wizards apparently were afraid to say a bloody name. Even muggle's still said Hitler even if he had also caused mass terror. 

"Could you write it down?" Harry suggested. 

"Nah- can't spell it. All right- Voldemort" Hagrid gave a shuddering breath. 

The name brought back an unpleasant tingle of a forgotten memory resurfacing. 

According to Hagrid's history lesson, this Voldemort person had evidently been very powerful but used it for evil and recruited an army. Life back then sounded horrid, not knowing if the person walking next to you was going to start killing. 

He said how the only one Voldemort was afraid of was Dumbledore another very powerful wizard but used those powers for good. And then he said how there wasn't concrete evidence for Voldemort to have killed my parents. 

The entire tale bored me. 

To Ezra there was no "good and bad" side, only shades of grey. It sounded so cliche, the entire story sounded like a movie Dudley would see about Good vs. Evil.

Obviously the man had a reason for going to the house and murdering my parents. It wasn't as if he was passing by and decided to have a nice little chat. 

"-You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then he tried to kill you both, to finish the job or because he liked killing, but he couldn't do it. When a powerful, evil curse touches yeh- that's were you got your scar Ezuh, he tried to kill you before Harry and it was you who was marked forever, except it didn't work on you an' that's why yer famous Ezuh."

"No one ever lived after he decided to kill them, countless of good witches and wizards died but you was only a baby- only a baby." He seemed to choke in his grief. 

"No one knows if he had tried to kill Harry first what would have happened. Maybe the same and Harry would be in the spotlight but for some reason you went first..."

A myriad of thoughts were going in my mind, a memory being the most prominent. The story had not only made the laugh more vivid and cruel but I remembered more, I remembered seeing a tall figure cloaked in all black gazing down at me with glowing red eyes...

Harry was looking at me in a way that told me he knew what I was thinking, the understanding in his eyes comforted me. 

"Load of old tosh," snarled Vernon. I felt a cold indifference towards him, they had known and yet they didn't say a word, all throughout these years. 

"Now, you listen here, you two," he continued, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured-"

Thankfully Hagrid cut him off because something bad was about to happen to Vernon if he didn't shut his mouth in that second, if the murderous glint that entered my eyes when he uttered the word "beating" was anything to go by. 

Having positioned his ugly pink umbrella like a sword he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley- I'm warning you- one more word..."

Having seen what said umbrella could do Vernon's courage failed again as he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent. 

Harry, evidently curious asked "But what happened to Vol-, sorry- I mean, You-Know-Who?"

Smothering my grin, I saw that while we may be polar opposites in personality, Voldemort's name had affected him no more then myself. 

"Some say he died. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don't believe it. People on his side came back to ours, reckon they wouldn't if he was comin' back." 

"Most of us think he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Ezuh. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on- I dunno what it was, no one does- but something about you stopped him, all right."

Hagrid was looking at me with warmth and respect in his eyes, like those other wizards had. But I myself felt no pride. While I could believe I was a witch, I couldn't be proud for something I could not remember, something I didn't know, and probably had no control over. 

"Hagrid I don't think I'm a wizard." said Harry quietly. 

This would not do, I believed in my brother and I knew he had his own potential even if he did not speak to snakes or defeat a Dark Lord. 

"Harry, you know you can do things, I was there, you are a wizard through and through even if you don't believe it, isn't he Hagrid?"

Doubt and happiness were both swimming in his emerald eyes as he looked at the rapidly shaking of Hagrid's head in confirmation. 

But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight. 

"Haven't I told you that they're not going?" he hissed "They will be going to Stonewall High" he said with finality.

I wanted to go despite not trusting Hagrid or what he said. I remembered the porn Vernon watched and a sick smile spread on my face. 

I would resort to blackmail if that's what it took. 

He gulped as he caught me leering at him but attempted nevertheless. 

"If they want to go, a great Muggle like you won't be stoppin' them." Hagrid growled "Stop Lily an' James Potter's son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. They'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had, Albus Dumbled-"

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH THEM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Vernon. 

The way he put it, made the magical world sound so ridiculous. 

Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER INSULT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN FRONT OF ME" and brought his umbrella down which was noticeably more than an umbrella. 

He pointed it at Dudley and in the next second my cousin had a curly pigs tail poking out from his trousers. 

Well it definitely suited him. 

And... this was proof that magic indeed existed. 

I didn't hide my laughter as I held onto Harry's shoulder for support even as Petunia gave me an evil look. 

They knew not to mess with us so they scurried out of the room like the rats they were. 

He cast a sideways look towards us, "Be grateful if yeh don't mention that ter anyone anyone at Hogwarts, not supposed to do magic you see"

Me, being the knowledge seeker I was immediately questioned him. 

"Er, got expelled at Hogwarts myself, but Dumbledore let me stay..." 

"Why did you get expelled?" This surprisingly came from Harry but Hagrid openly avoided the question and opted to talk about the long day tomorrow. 

I narrowed my eyes, I would question him later while he was distracted or ask around myself, if he got expelled it was because he did something serious making him more dangerous than he seemed. 

Sleep finally caught up with me and my last thought was a wish that I wouldn't sleepwalk myself to death in the depths of the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic will start out very canon, however progressing into story you will notice more differences.
> 
> Reviews welcome.
> 
> Music theme: Filter - Happy Together 
> 
> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.


End file.
